A Challenging Relationship
by Agent54B
Summary: Misty and Ash have trouble getting together but after they settle it, Misty has something to say to him.Plz Review Chapter 8! Sequel Coming A.S.A.P
1. The Brilliant Night

****

Ch.1- The Brilliant Night

Misty, walking around with: Blue Shorts, Orange T-Shirt, and Orange Hair. She was searching around for Ash Ketchum. The newest pokemon master. They were on the S.S Ann. Ash was probably working around the ship, you know, battling. She walked around the deck, then around the bottom of the ship. That's when she saw him. She could tell cause Ash had: Black Shiny Hair, A Blue Vest and a Red Cap. He always wore that.

"Ash! Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what? I don't recall us doing anything? Oh No! Please don't tell me we're going to go shopping at the gift shop! Please no! Wait… Crud! Don't tell me we're going jumping off the boat then heading to shore then going to a museum! Oh no!"

Misty had a confused look on her face.

"No, no, no! Of course not! We're just going to an appealing contest at the diner at the center of the boat. All you have to do is show your pokemon and see if you're a winner! C'mon let's go!"

"Yipee… we're going to an appealing contest… can this get any worse?"

Misty and Ash walked over to the ball. The host told them to send out their cutest pokemon. Misty sent out her Staryu.

"Umm… (oh crud) go… Venasaur? No… umm… Pikachu? Yeah that's it.

Ash sent Pikachu onto the rug. There were 5 pokemon: Staryu, Pikachu, Pidgey, voltorb, and caterpie. For the Quarter Finals 2 pokemon were knocked out: Voltorb, and Pidgey. Ash was fast asleep while this was going on. The Semi Finals 1 pokemon was knocked out: Staryu.

"What? Oh well. Go Ash! Show that Caterpie a lesson!"

For the Finals, one pokemon would win the other would not… Pikachu lossed. Ash woke up.

"Did I win? I won! No? Oh… Ok. Back to sleep."

Misty couldn't believe the was Ash was acting. There was a surprise though… the host walked up to the winning trainer and grabbed him by the collar and chucked him in the ocean… Ash Wins.

"Hey? Did someone say my name? I don't like my name being spoken! It can be dangerous! Err umm ok. Forget I said that."

" So… Mr.Host, why did you chuck that innocent winner into the ocean?"

"Because his face was harmful!"

"I see…"

Misty woke up Ash, then set out for the door. From there they would exit then go to the Vermilion Hotel. Ding Dong. That was the sign to exit the S.S. Anne. Misty and Ash exited and made their way over to the Hotel. When they entered the Hotel the started to check in.

"Hello, welcome to the Vermilion Hot--

"Boring just get to the Bill!"

Misty looked at Ash. Her face turned as red as her face… which was very red. So her face was very red. Ash looked at Misty…

"Sorry about what I said… please continue!"

"Hello, welcome to the Vermilion Hotel. Please give me your money and I will hand you the key to your room.

Misty gave the secretary $100. Ash pitched in and gave the secretary $50. The secretary handed them their key and without delay Misty and Ash headed up to their hotel room. They took the elevator. Then walked straight to their door. When they opened the door they immediately jumped on the bed and watched T.V. But then they stopped because the only good show that was on was called Pokemon. They hated that show!

"You know what I hate about Misty? Her temper around Ash! She can be so mean sometimes…"

"And you know what I hate about Ash? He is so stubborn and jealous of everyone that beats him in one pokemon battle."

Overall they just hated that show. But then Ash flipped to a channel… It was called "Everybody Loves Raymond". They watched the show until they both just fell asleep on the couch.

Next morning they went Shopping…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to go shopping!


	2. Problem Solving

****

Ch.2-Problem Solving

"Why do we have to go shopping? I hate shopping! Wha!"

"Ash? Are you…crying?"

"What? Umm… no."

"Ok. Anyways, we're only going to get some potions! Don't have a cow Ash! Besides what is it about shopping you hate so much? I love shopping!"

"I hate it because… you take to long looking at the make-up!"

Misty walked away just as if she didn't hear a word Ash just said. But Ash knew that he would have to follow her. In Ash's mind was horrible conflict, _Great… she's walking slow again… I know she's doing that just to mock me… yeah you heard me, mocking. There she goes again, just acting casual you know… like she always does. She's so _**STUPID! **_Oh crud! Did I just say that out loud?_

"Do you have something to say to me Ash? Like maybe why you said stupid out loud while I'm looking at potions?"

"No… what makes you think that I said stupid?"

" 'Cause you said it out loud, Dummie!"

"Ok… you know what? I'll just shutup right now!"

"Umm ok… that would be great…"

Misty grabbed a few Super Potions and paid for them. Ash thought this was really boring… _Ok…ok… now just pay the bill…WHAT? What do you think you're doing! No don't do that! Anything but that! Wha! Don't start conversation with the clerk! "_**HURRY UP!" **_Ok… I have issues…_. Misty walked to Ash and grabbed him by the collar and held him in that position until they were in the hotel room.

" Why do you do this Ash? Why can't you just act normal? You always complain, and complain and complain! You never stop! So tell me why can't you just act normal! Tell me now? No? Ok let me rephrase what I said… ….. … ….. And … ….. Further more…. .. .. …. …. … … _Great! Here she goes again! Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! That's the only word that comes from her mouth! _… so Ash? Do you know what I expect from you?"

"Umm… Yeah! Of course I do! Hehe… why wouldn't I know?"

"Ok…just making sure…"

(Later that night)

__

I sure made Misty an angry Krabby today. But I can't help but think that it's somehow my fault…for the first time I actually feel sorry for Misty. I think I've been embarrassing her too much…from now on I will swear to just do things right! I will not complain! Infact I will be least complaining person in the world! So I win! But anyways, I'm only doing this 'cause… I never thought I would say this though…I'm only doing this because…Misty deserves better… and I've been… the--………Snore

"Misty? I've been thinking all night last night and I've come to a conclusion!"

"O really now? And what is your so called… conclusion?"

"I swore to myself that I would never bother you again! I would listen to you, every time you talked!"

"Well… thank you Ash… I appreciate it!"

Misty walked over to Ash and hugged him. But like you should know, Ash was asleep. Misty rolled her eyes and carried Ash to the bed and laid him on there. Misty thought he was probably tired from the long thought last night. He was definitely not doing that to annoy her. While Ash was sleeping Misty thought for a long time… _Maybe I've been to hard on Ash… he's a great guy… but sometimes he can just cross the line. I think we both need to fix our selves up! 'Cause if we don't then me and Ash will have the worst relationship ever! Misty liked Ash to much to be this mean to him._

When Ash woke up he was now officially a "Changed Man".


	3. Can't Hold A Grudge

****

Authors Note: This chapter is short and sweet. It was made this way to have more excitement to the next one.

Ch.3-Can't Hold A Grudge

Yes… Ash was a changed man…

"Ash! Come on! We're going to get some breakfast downstairs in the lobby!"

"Alright Misty! I'll be right there!"

Ash took his clothes and went inside the washroom, then he closed the door. When Ash came out he was wearing a blue vest and a re-d… Oh well, you already know it anyway! Misty tugged Ash's shirt and they both ran to the lobby. The crissed-crossed in and out just to get there. Then… when they got there, Ash saw a sign… it said "All you can eat Breakfast Buffet!" _That must be some kind of Buffet… _Ash thought.

"Well, I'll sit down and save us a table while you go get us the food. I want: Hot Coffee, Pancakes with syrup and waffles. Then you just get whatever you want!"

"Ok…"

Ash walked up to the counter and picked up all the food that Misty wanted and he wanted. Then he brought the food to the table.

… …

"God Ash! Why didn't you just buy the Hotel?"

"Oh sorry! I'll be right back!"

Ash walked up to the same secretary that gave them their key last night. They talked and then Ash walked back to Misty…

"She said the Hotel costs $ 100,000,000,000,000."

"NO! I didn't want you to actually ask her! Urgh! Just sit down and eat… Please…"

Ash looked disappointed… he couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault he was acting so stupid! It was just that… he wanted to do the right thing for Misty… but every time he tries he just screws up! Ash figured that he shouldn't take Misty's words always so seriously. Then he just decided to eat his food and run back upstairs to his room.

And there was Misty… just lying on the chair in the Buffet… alone. She couldn't help it either! Ash just acts so stupid sometimes that she has to shout at him.


	4. The Eight Badges

****

Ch.4-The Eight Badges

Misty walked over to the her room and saw that Ash was not there. Rather he was probably training his pokemon at a Gym or something else. Or maybe he ran away from her… oh wait! Ash was actually just taking a shower! She didn't know that he was in the washroom until she heard the water running.

After the shower…

"Hey Misty! I was wondering something…there is a pokemon league championship at the pokemon league! I was wondering if you would like to… come?"

"Sure Ash! I would love to! Oh wait though… I don't have eight badges… I only have the cascade badge."

"Oh don't worry about that! I'll just give you my badges and we'll say that you got them fair and square! After all, I want to see if you can become part of the Elite Four! Then you won't have to keep your boring 2nd Gym job! You only get paid $24 each week anyways. Then when you're in the Elite Four you'll get paid an estimated $2400! Here is the payments in order.

Rank 4: $2400

Rank 3: $3000

Rank 2: $3500

Rank 1: $10,000

Good Luck Misty to get the number 1 rank!"

Misty now felt a little confident… not only because he had a fan! But his so called "fan" was the Pokemon Master of the number 1 rank!"

Misty walked up to Ash and opened her hand and said,

"Please?"

Ash handed her the 8 badges.

Misty then ran over to the pokemon League…

"Misty, Misty, Misty… haven't you learned yet?"

Ash jumped on his Pidgeot and swooped down and pulled Misty onto the Pidgeot.

"I don't know Ash… I don't think my pokemon will stand a chance against the pokemon League…"

"Just trust in yourself Misty… trust… that's their weakness! THey don't believe in faith or trust! They only care about power! So when you show them something they have never encountered before they will have a lot of trouble finding ways to beat you!"

By the time they were done talking they were done flying! Misty jumped off Pidgeot and lifted her head up high… there it was… the pokemon league! Misty thought she would never ever get to encounter the pokemon League! She thought it was impossible! But now with the help of Ash she could do it! But before she exited she sent out her pokemon to make shure they were ok…

Starmie Lv. 47

Staryu Lv. 44

Lapras Lv. 45

Golduck Lv. 41

Starmie Lv. 50

Kingdra Lv. 48

She looked at Ash confusingly…

"Ash did you--"

"Yes I did. You see… you left some pokemon with your sisters so I decided to pick the pokemon up and give them to you at a time like this!"

"Thank you so much Ash…"

Confidently Misty stepped into the Pokemon league, healed her pokemon just incase they were a little hurt and then took her first step into the first room. The first battle was with a trainer named Lorieli! Misty stood her ground and walked up to her and said,

"Let's battle…


	5. The Elite Two

****

Authors Note: I put this chapter into parts due to the separation of battles.

Ch.5- The Elite Two

"Listen… are you sure about this? I can whip you with my Ice pokemon!"

"You bet your scrawny pokemon I'm ready!"

"Fine then… let's battle!"

"let's…"

Misty chose to send out her Lv.50 Starmie. Then Lorieli sent out her Lapras.

Misty attacked Lapras with thunder! That was the end of Lapras! Then Lorieli sent out Jynx. Starmie used a surf attack, and that was the end of Jynx!

"I choose you… Slobrow! … Slowbro? Crap! I forgot the rest of my pokemon in the car! Then I guess I'll declare this unfair match to… Misty…"

Misty jumped up and down, then up and down, then up and down again. She was so happy! She couldn't withstand herself! Lorieli opened the door to the next room, then Misty walked right in…

(Part 2)

"So… I got a word from Lorieli saying that you're a pretty tough trainer… HAHA! I beg to differ."

"I wouldn't be so sure… Bruno! I can whip you with my water pokemon!"

"WHAT! Water pokemon? Oh no! Haha! Who really cares? Listen… let's just start the battle!"

"yes… let's"

Bruno sent out his Hitmonlee to start the battle, while Misty sent out her Kingdra.

"Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"

A long blast of water hit Misty's opposition. Yet, it took only half of Hitmonlee's life.

"Hitmonlee! Hi Jump Kick!"

A foot came up at Kingdra going at the speed of light.

"I guess it was going to fast because it missed my pokemon."

Kingdra finished Hitmonlee with another Hydro Pump! Hitmonlee fainted. Then Bruno sent out Onix… yeah… you guessed it. Onix fainted. Then Bruno sent out his Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!"

It took Hitmonchan only that punch to defeat Kingdra. Then Misty sent out Lv.50 Starmie.

"Starmie! Psychic!"

Yet again! That was the second one-hit K.O move in a row! Then he sent out Machamp, his last pokemon. Misty giggled.

"Haven't you learned that I will win, Bruno?"

"No, I haven't… because I only believe in the truth! MACHAMP! ULTO-CROSS CHOP!"

A Humungous hit drove Starmie away to it's poke ball. Then Misty sent out her Lv.47 Starmie!

"Starmie! Psychic!"

A blast of purple waves took half of Machamp's life away.

"MACHAMP! ULTO-CROSS CHOP!"

That attack again sent Starmie away to it's poke ball. Then Misty sent out Golduck.

"Golduck! Psychic!"

A big explosion hit that room. MISTY WON!

"Congrats Misty! But don't lose when you battle the others! Then I'll more shame for losing to you."

"I plan on not to lose!"

(Part 3)

"Don't tell me YOU beat Bruno?"

"Well I did! Fair and Square!"

"Well then congratulations! You have beaten the Elite Four!"

"That was only two battles."

"Yes, I know. But the others left this place so…"

Misty's mouth shined.

"Oh BOY! Can I have a job here?"

"No!"

(Part 4)

Misty exited the Elite Four stadium.

"Well Misty how did you do?"

"I beat them all! Sadly I only beat two because the others ditched this place!"

"Oh well, besides! You just got training from them now your pokemon are stronger than ever! You might be able to battle me now!"

"No Ash… I won't. Let's just go to our Hotel and call it a night ok?"

"Ok."

Misty and Ash walked together, side by side. Until they reached their Hotel. They went up to their room and jumped on the bed. It was an exciting day, again, like all the rest they had! They just closed their eyes and went to sleep. Ash thought… _congrats Misty…_


	6. The Half Proposal

****

Ch.6-The Half Proposal

In the morning…

"Yeah! I know! This is so exciting! … So… did you get the stuff ready yet for me?"

__

" Yeah! And I even got the date ready! You and Ash should be here Tomorrow at 7:00 Pm!"

"A-Ok! Thank you sis! Well, I got to go! I promised Ash we would look at the video games…"

__

"See ya Misty!"

Misty hang up the phone and ran to the door, Ash was waiting for her, not knowing what she was doing.

"Ok Ash. Ready to go?"

"Ready."

Misty and Ash walked over to the Poke-Mall. They looked at the directory seeing as they have never gone to this mall before. This was a very famous mall due to all the pokemon trainers that could fit in it.

"Misty, Misty! I found it! It's right there!"

It seemed to Misty that Ash was acting very childish but then again, Misty didn't want to act like she was the mother of Ash Ketchum.

"Ash! Stop it! You're acting like a child! But anyways… let's go in…"

Ash ran into the store… he looked around, it looked like he was analyzing it or something. Then Ash found it! The game he wanted most of all!

"Misty, if you don't mind, I'm going to buy a game called "Pokemon: Leaf Green"."

"Fine Ash! But there is no refunds so…"

By the time Misty was done saying half of her speech they were already at the hotel.

Misty thought _This is going good… this relationship is anyways… I wonder if now is the time…you know… I should propose to him…_

"Umm… Ash?"

"Yes Misty?"

"I was meaning to tell you something…"

Ash looked confused.

"Ok, tell me."

__

Ok…here it goes…

"Will you m----"

"Hey Guys! How you all doing?"

Ash and Misty BOTH looked confused… It was Brock! _Oh great! Nice timing Brock! You knucklehead! Now I have to start all over again! I was so close!"_

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ash. I was wondering about, looking for Diglett's until I saw this Hotel! I wondered around the place, until I heard your voices! I knew it was you guys! So then I opened the door… then this happened."

"You mean… The door was open…?

Brock nodded.

"Misty! Didn't I tell you to lock the door!"

"No! Infact I told you!"

"Oh yeah…"

Misty shook her head.

"Well then Brock… I guess you should be leaving."

Misty said anxiously.

"No, it's alright. I'll stay for the night! Besides, isn't it good to have an old friend over after all I've done for you guys! Like for example: I gave you advice on how to beat Lt.Surge! And Misty… I cooked for your Togepi!"

"Well Misty I guess it is time we payed Brock back…"

__

Great Ash… now you ruined it too! I'll never have the guts to propose to Ash! It just felt like I had the guts today! But I won't have the same amount of Guts tomorrow!

"Ok… Brock we'll allow you to stay for the night, but only because you're my friend! And Ash's friend too."

"Thanks guys! I know this is hard for you but I don't snore! Don't worry."

Later that night…

Snore Snore

"Brock!"

"Wha? What?"

"You were snoring! You said that you wouldn't snore for the night!"

"Sorry Misty! I must've forgot!"

Misty shook her head and laid down… she couldn't help think about tomorrow. When she proposes… will the answer be an "Yes" or a "No". Misty begged for it too be a yes that night…


	7. Thee Proposal

****

Ch.7-Thee Proposal

"Well… you might as well quit the chapel thing sis… I can't come today because Brock interrupted my proposal…"

"_Nah! It's alright Misty… he didn't know. Just try proposing today and tell me if it's a yes or a no…"_

"Ok then… well… see yah sis."

Misty walked over to her chair and thought a little television might cheer her up…

"Hey Misty!"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I was wondering…"

Misty looked at Ash confusingly…

"What is it Ash?"

"Why the hek do you like the pokemon show?"

Misty's face turned red all around.

"Because I'm in it."

Ash shook his head and walked away. That's what Misty was trying to make Ash do. She needed the time to think about when the proposal is going to be and how she should say it… the she figured it out… 7:00 Pm, at the famous Japanese Restaurant.

A few moments later…

"yeah… of course…"

__

"So you want to book a meal for the Famous Japanese Restaurant?"

"Oh yeah!"

__

"Well…we got a space for two but… you know the bill can be up to $500 right?"

"Right… I'll take that…"

Misty hang up the phone and ran to the bed room.

"Ash! Be prepared to go to the Famous Japanese Restaurant!"

"Why are we going to a restaurant?"

"Because… we umm haven't had Japanese food in quite a while…"

"Yeah! I guess your right! Thanks Misty!"

Misty breathed a sigh of relief as before she thought it was getting quite tense.

Later that night…

"C'mon Ash! We're going to be late!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just can't get this stupid Tux on… Urgh ughh… there we go…"

"Great! C'mon!"

Ash was wearing a deluxe Black Tux, it was a suit that was worth quite a lot of money, probably more that 3 times the bill. Misty was wearing a Pink Dress with a pink shirt. They quickly ran to the restaurant.

"Well Ash… how do you like it?"

"Yumm! The Sushi is great!"

"Not the Sushi! I mean like… how do you like the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah… Umm yeah… I think it's good."

Misty looked at her watch. Then it rang. Beep Beep. It was 7:00! This was it folks. This is the main part of the story.

"Umm Ash… I've been meaning to tell you something…"

"Oh no! Is the Sushi Poisonous?"

"No, no, no. Umm Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Misty took a deep breathe and said…

"Will you marry me? …"


	8. The Answer

****

Author's Note: This Chapter is really short. But it was meant this way.

Ch.8-The Answer

"Umm… what did you say? Did you say… … you know… those words… … the words I always hear on T.V?"

"Umm…"

Ash placed his hands in a flattened position right above his shoulders. It was though like he was wanting an answer.

"Well…"

"Well… what?"

Misty couldn't take the pressure… she started to blush.

"C'mon tell me! Maybe my ears are plugged…"

"No Ash… they aren't…"

"God darnit! Tell me!"

Misty could see that Ash was in a stage of rage right now.

"I said… … … … … … Will you marry me?"

Ash placed his hands on his head, he was trying to control himself. Inside though… he really thought, _This is too good to be true! I just must be imagining things! Did she really ask me if I will marry her… so finally I get a descision… let me ask my self something… was she good to me? A little. But she's beautiful. And when I looked back… I only used to be her friend… Which reminds me… I left her bike at the Rock Tunnel. But… back to what I was saying… she was my friend. Now… if I say yes, she will be my life-long partner… Well here it goes…_

Misty smiled. She knew that would give her atleast 10 more of a chance of Ash saying yes.

"I have decided…"

"Well? …"

"N----"

Misty looked down at the ground. She could hear the "N" In what he was saying… it was a no. Ash then took a big gulp and said…

"Who am I kidding… Yes."

Misty looked at Ash like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I've been giving it some thought and I decided, yes. After all you didn't really get mad at me for leaving your bike in the Rock Tunnel.

Haha… Misty thought. She didn't really care. All that mattered was that Ash Ketchum said yes. Misty, without delay went to hug Ash.

"I love you Ash Ketchum…"

Ash blushed while they were hugging…

"I love you too Misty…"

****

Another Author's Note: This Is the official end of my story! But have no fear though… I am, like it should say on my summary, creating a sequel called…

"A Bigger Relationship"

Remember that so you can review my story!


End file.
